The present invention relates to work flow management systems in general, and more specifically to work flow engines that may be embedded within a more comprehensive software application, e.g. a healthcare software application system.
A vendor (e.g., a systems integrator, sometimes referred to hereinafter as an “OEM”) of software applications amenable to work flow functionality typically needs to supply its end user customer with a means of configuring the customer's work flow supported by the OEM's software system. However, those customers who require such work flow often have to perform substantial work flow configuration processes, including configuring process interface specifications for individual work steps. Thus, an end user customer will also be required to understand not only their own work flow processes but also the intricacies of both interfacing a particular software application to a work flow engine as well as the intricacies of portions of the work flow engine itself.
In traditional systems, an end-user signs on to an information system, performs work tasks, and then signs off. These systems are typically designed to allow the end user to navigate to the functions of choice. Generic work flow engine vendors do not provide requisite functionality for such customers as the generic work flow engine vendors typically do not have knowledge of the work flow relevant capabilities of specific software systems into which their work flow product will be embedded.
Additionally, although work flow engines may be well suited for direct configuration and implementation by end users, work flow engines are not well suited for secondary distribution, e.g. embedding in a second software application environment, in part because they place the entire burden of defining the interaction with the second software application system upon a work flow process designer.
Further, software applications and work flow engines typically provide a single, generic icon to represent a task conducted by an individual, including interfaces to other software systems. The work flow designer typically configures this icon by designating the addressee to whom the task should be assigned. A software application using work flow engines typically assumes that the destination/individual will be able to open a work step, perform the appropriate action, and designate the work step as “completed.” Many systems also allow the work flow designer to configure the data entry screen by which the addressee can complete the task. The work flow designer is responsible for configuring this computer system icon with the appropriate parameters needed to execute the desired function in the foreign system.
However, purchasers of a software application, e.g. a specialized or “vertical” system, are buying a solution for a particular market problem. Presumably, individuals in a particular industry will use the system in order to accomplish their own work flow processes as well as other functions afforded by the system.